


Brown locks

by babychii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babychii/pseuds/babychii
Summary: His boyfriend is asleep soundly, mouth slightly open and soft snores coming out of his lips. His hair is mess but Yahaba still found it oh so attractive especially knowing he contributed on the reasons why it looked like.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Brown locks

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo... I made this fic coz I love their ship so much, there aren't many fics of their ship out there so might as well I contribute to that few numbers .. they need more love :'(( 
> 
> Hope you guys will like it ~

Barking dogs pulled him out of his sleep, he opened his eyes, groaned and furrowed his eyebrows together, internally cursing as sun ray hit his eyes. _Who the fuck left the curtains slightly open?_ He shifted to face the other side of the bed and got greeted by a sight that immediately lifted his sour mood, stupid dogs and fucking sun forgotten. His boyfriend is asleep soundly, mouth slightly open and soft snores coming out of his lips. His hair is mess but Yahaba still found it oh so attractive especially knowing he contributed on the reasons why it looked like that. 

.....

_“Ahh!” he moans loudly as Futakuchi hit that bundle of nerves hard. Back arched, eyes unconsciously rolling back as he was given a pleasurable feeling that sends him to wherever the good things go. His hands tightened the grip on his boyfriend’s brown hair, messing it up even more as it is._

_“Yes babe? You like that?” He can totally hear a smirk forming on his boyfriend’s lips. Bastard. And the said boyfriend repeatedly did the same exact thrust. Yahaba shamelessly scream moans of pleasure as he is now losing his mind over the fact that his prostrate is getting abused with delicious brutal thrusts. “Kenji Im coming!” He’s nearing his end. It was just too much. The sensation is beyond what he can take, but it is not unwelcomed. He loves it. He loves getting his limits pushed until he can no longer think._

_Futakuchi leaned in, burying his face on the crook of Yahaba’s neck while still thrusting with the same intense pace. “Come for me baby doll” Yahaba moaned his boyfriend’s name loud, coming upon hearing the pet name, spilling his cum on his stomach. His heels dipped onto the other’s back, toes curling because of overstimulation as his boyfriend didn’t even tried to slow his pace down. Yahaba heard him growled “Im sorry babe... just.. a little... more” Futakuchi groaned as he comes inside and bit on his shoulder that made Yahaba screaming his boyfriend’s name once again as he felt the sting on his shoulder. Burning and painful. His hands gripped even tighter on Futakuchi’s hair and slowly went down on the other’s back digging his nail on the skin and leaving scratches that will surely leave traces of wounds. His boyfriend hissed and fell down on top of him, spent. They stayed like that for a while, panting heavily while they chase out the high of sex._

_When he finally regained his ability to think straight, he felt the sticky liquid in between them and grimace with disgust. “Ew. Get off of me fucker.” The other sit up and laughed at him. “Yeah. I just fucked you right?” His boyfriend smirks and he smacked him with a pillow he blindly reached out. Futakuchi was fast enough to hold out his hands and grabbed the pillow before it hits him. He heard him chuckles then he starts to get up, pulling Yahaba with him to sit up on the bed so they can go get cleaned up. Yahaba follows his boyfriend’s movement with his eyes as he get off the bed turning his back on him. He then saw the mark he made on his boyfriend’s back, and the possessive side of him felt proud with the work he have done. His boyfriend turned around to face him and he made grabby hands making Futakuchi rolls his eyes but still went on and picked him up from the bed._

_He played with his boyfriend’s hair while he’s busy balancing him in his embrace. “you really like playing or messing or whatever with my hair huh.” Futakuchi spoke up. “yeah. Well. It’s soft and I love the feeling of it on my hands.” he answered clenching his hands and pulled his boyfriend’s hair making him chuckled._

_While he was being carried, he suddenly felt a sting and wet lips on his shoulder, his boyfriend kissing the part he had bitten earlier, whispering a sorry but he knew better, he is so not sorry at all. Jerk._

.....

He reached out and removed the hair that’s covering his boyfriend’s eyes and leaned in to kiss his lips softly before he got up and stretched his arms yawning. He took a deep breath and got up from the bed. 

As he was looking for his clothes, he saw his boyfriend’s navy blue shirt. He picked it up and put it on. The shirt was kinda big for his petite frame, but it’s very comfortable. He walked and stand infront of the mirror, humming in approval upon seeing his reflection. The hem stopping slightly mid thighs. Exposing his pale legs. It hanged loose side ways on him, exposing the bite mark his boyfriend gave him the night before. He touched bruised skin and jolted in pain but he then giggled and sighed contentedly. He opened the cabinet and got a new pair of underwear not bothering to put on shorts and got out of the bedroom silently to make breakfast.

“Oh wow that looks delicious.” He heard a familiar voice, but it was deeper and ragged. He turned his head to the direction of the voice, and saw his boyfriend leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, shamelessly roaming his eyes on his body, drinking in the sight of him wearing his shirt. “Yeah. Right.” He answered lifting a brow at him then turning back to the food he's cooking.

Futakuchi leaned out of the door frame and walked towards him. He felt arms encircling on his waist and chin resting on his shoulder.

“Oh come on Shigs. You know I love eating you—“ He whipped his head and glared at his boyfriend. “—r cooking.” He smiled at him stupidly feigning innocence and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. “Good morning.” Futakuchi said. He huffed in response. “You’re just saying that now? Whatever. Good morning and get off. Go get the plates and tea ready. Im almost done.” His boyfriend kissed him on the cheek one last time before he pulled out himself off of him and mocked salute at him. “Aye aye.” He rolled his eyes and continued cooking.

When he finished cooking he perched one brow up as he saw his boyfriend sitting on a stool with only one plate placed on the table. He tapped on his lap telling Yahaba to sit on him instead. He let out a sigh and obliged placing himself on his boyfriend’s lap capturing him again in an embrace.

As they finished their shared plate of breakfast, he was leaning over the counter island supporting himself with one arm while sitting on his boyfriend’s lap. The other hand throwing frustrated gestures while he was telling his boyfriend about the stressful training he had yesterday, telling him on how he was trying to calm his teammates down to avoid further fights between the other third years aside from him. He heard him humm in response and felt trace of kisses on his exposed skin, the shirt hanging loosely off of his right shoulder, giving Futakuchi more skin to peppered kisses on. 

He stopped dead on talking when he was feeling hardness starting to poke onto his ass and whipped his head to face his boyfriend with horrified look on his face. “What the fuck Kenji? No. Why the fuck?” His boyfriend starts grinning like an idiot and he glared at him, earning him a chuckle. “Sorry, but I can’t help it. With you sitting on me and looking so fucking hot wearing my shirt like that.” His boyfriend motioned with his mouth, pointing on his exposed shoulder. “..makes me want to fuck you senseless right here, right now.” His boyfriend licked his lips wet as he finished talking, looking at him with lust in his eyes. He turned his head away rolling his eyes. “Horny bastard”. He felt his boyfriend shift and leaned on him, kissing his neck up to his ears. “Oh yeah? So what if I am?” His boyfriend said while biting his earlobe softly. He’s starting to feel hot as his boyfriend’s hardness grinds and continues poking on his ass, begging to get access. “Fuck me then.” He heard his boyfriend smirks “Gladly.”

In no time, he was bend over infront of the counter, hands gripping the side of the island for support. Their apartment once again filled with moans of pleasures their neighbor for sure hears.


End file.
